Wounded: IzayaXReader
by Rima Lecholeny
Summary: Izaya has to take care of you due to a bullet wound...Will love grow? I suck at summaries. (Sorry XP)
1. Chapter 1

You walk up to Shinra's apartment, clutching your side to slow down the bleeding from the bullet wound. You finally reach the apartment and kick open the door. Celty pops her head out of the bathroom before running over to Shinra.

**[Help her! She's bleeding!] **She typed frantically.

"Who? Shinra said before rushing to the dood.

"H-hi Shinra..."you said weakly.

"_! Oh my god! What happened?" Shinra said, worried.

"Someone took a fight to far...there wer guns and...Ah!" You said, cringing at the pain in your side.

"Well we need to get the bullet out, and mighty fast too." Shinra said, tapping his chin.

**[Should I get some supplies?]** Celty typed.

"Yes please, just some bandages." Shinra said politely.

Celty ran out the door just as Izaya started walking up the stairs.

"Okay, you're going to have to take off your shirt, and turn around." Shinra said calmly.

"Okay." you reply, removing to bloody article of clothing.

Shinra slowly positioned himself to remove the bullet. When the bullet was out, Shinra said

"Okay~! Now just wait for the bandages~!" with a smile.

"Thanks Shinra." you said smiling.

Then the door opened suddenly, to reveal a man with crimson eyes.

Shinra rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Izaya, you should call before you come over! I could've been having s-"**(A/N:he was about to say"I could've been having sexytime with my beloved Celty~!")**

"He's aiding my wound." you say, obviously pissed at Shinra.

Izaya smirked. "My,my! It's not everyday I see such a pretty human~! Tell me dear, what's your name?"

"_. And you?" you say curiously.

"Izaya Orihara. Pleasure to meet you." He said, kissing your hand. You pull away.

"Likewise." You say blushing.

A few minutes later, Celty came back with the suppies. She came in to see Izaya behind you.

**[What the hell?] **she typed **(A/N: Izaya is behind you. You're shirtless. Put the puzzle together.)**

* * *

**Rima:**I think I did well...? This is my first real fic. so... I hope you like it.

**Celty: **[What was Shinra about to say?]

**Shinra: **N-nothing!

**Airi:** So many sex jokes! So little time!

**Rima: ** XD Well, thank you for reading, and special thanks to my BFF Airi Tsukino for reading, and helping me edit~!

**Izaya: **R&R~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so... I decided to do an author's note. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. This is because...**

**1) I have been focusing on my studies**

**2) I hadn't been studying my Japanese for a month so I had to study**

**3) I was an idiot and left my binder with the next 3 chapters at school**

**So, I'm sorry. I'll have a new update soon, and from there I'll update about twice a week. Also, I would like to hear what you (the reader) think I should do next, (seeing as though the fic. is about/for you guys) plot wise or romance wise. You can contact me via PM or reviews. Also, I wanted to thank you for your continued support, and a huge thank you to Airi Tsukino for reading my stuff and editing at school. ^_^ **

**Love,**

**Rima L.**

**利真**


	3. Chapter 3

**I CAN FINALLY UPDATE~! This sucks. Because I wrote this chapter ENTIRELY in the Copy&Paste box, then at the very end, instead of doing command+b I reloaded the page. So now I have to rewrite the whole thing. (I will not be bold facing Celty's quotes anymore, for the sake of time)**

* * *

Celty stormed over to Izaya, clenching her fists tighter with every step she took. She pulled Izaya up by his collar and punched him in the stomach, then bent down to get a better view of your face.

[Are you alright? Did that pervert do anything while I was gone?] she typed worriedly

"Uh...Yeah, we were just introducing ourselves..." you say calmly, glancing at Izaya as he pulled himself off of the floor.

[Sorry Izaya, seems as though I got the wrong idea...] Celty said, obviously embarrassed.

"What's this~? Celty's a bit flustered isn't she?" Izaya said, smirking as he made himself comfortable in a chair.

[You better shut up before I punch you again.] Celty typed furiously.

"Woah, calm down! I was just joking..." Izaya said throwing his arms backwards and leaning back into his chair as he sighed.

"Ah!" You scream, feeling a surge of pain shoot through your body as you shiver at the pain pulsing through his veins.

"What's wrong?" Shinra asked form the room next to the one you were currently in.

[Hey _! Are you okay?] Celty typed frantically.

"Yes-ah...J-just in a little bit of p-pain..." You said stuttering, your body shaking at the pain you were in.

Noticing the pain you were in, Izaya stepped out of the room to get Shinra.

A couple minutes later, Shinra and Izaya walked into the room.

"We better wrap this up..." SHinra said, sighing.

Shinra pulled up his chair to the side to get a better look at your waist as he started to bandage your side. A few minutes later, Shinra finished, exclaiming "All done!" with a huge smile.

You smile and get up. Suddenly, You feel a terrible pain attacking the left side of your body.

"Ah! Oh crap! That hurts!" You screech, your voice hitching at the pain coursing throughout your whole body.

"Shoot... it seems as thought the damage from the bullet is more extensive then I originally thought... You can't be alone like this... Is there anyone you could stay with for the next month or so?" Shinra asked.

"Not really..." You respond, pulling your shirt over your head as you looked at Shinra.

"Well, I guess that means Izaya will have to take care of you." Shinra sighed, lowering his head and massaging his temples.

"N-no! I'd hate to impose on him!" You said waving your hands in a way that meant 'no!'

"No, it's no trouble, we cant really leave you alone in this state anyways." Izaya said waving you off.

[I hate to admit it... but izaya's right, you're too weak to take care of yourself, alone at least.] Celty typed 'sighing'

"So, shall we go?" Izaya said, taking your hand and leading you to his car, where you fell asleep, trying to forget about all of the things that had happened that day...

* * *

**Rima: Thank god I got it done...**

**Izaya: So the reader is staying with me now? Well isn't this interesting ^^ *licks lips***

**Celty: [If you do anything I will not hesitate to kill you Izaya...]**

**Rima: C-calm down Celty!**

**Airi: Fell asleep in the car? On the way to your house? Izaya you dog! ^U^**

**Rima: XD Oh my god. **

**Izaya: *blushes***

**Reader: *blushes***

**Shinra: OMO R&R...**


End file.
